


【ND】 坏猫难养

by Bloody_neko



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko
Summary: 面对不知悔改的恶猫，尼禄怒从心中起，恶向胆边生
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	【ND】 坏猫难养

他进门便看到了柜角旁一地的玻璃碎片，木质的地板上深色的水渍还在向周围延伸，零落玫瑰花瓣铺散开来，蔫掉的花苞安静地待在墙角，仿佛在向尼禄哭诉她都经历了什么。

他只不过离开了二十分钟，回来便看到花瓶的尸体。男孩叹了口气，不想说什么，他扭头去卫生间寻找清理的工具，瞄到了仍懒散地躺在长沙发上的但丁

穿着深色居家服的男人正眯着眼睛打盹，一本有着火辣裸女封皮的色情杂志倒扣在他的胸上，他还戴着那个黑色的项圈，皮质的带子从过长的银发下显露，包围着雪白的脖颈，银制的圆牌躺在他起伏的锁骨窝中，在灯光下闪出琐碎的光亮

尼禄收回视线，推开浴室的门，才意识到眼前的情况有多糟

卫生间的卷纸散乱一地，还有几个纸筒挂在扶手上，扯出的纸张像绸带一般挂起，原本摆放整齐的洗漱用品像是被打散的桌球一般掉落得到处都是，更别提碎掉的那些玻璃和黏糊糊的乳液

怒火就这样顺着胸腔爬上脑门，尼禄牙根发痒，握紧了拳头走出来

“是不是你干的？”

废话。

躺在沙发上的但丁竖起耳朵，没错，和他的银发同色的猫耳，抬手揉了揉眼睛，坐起来对着尼禄打了个哈欠。

已经一个星期了，自从但丁莫名地长出一对雪白的兽耳和柔软、纤细的尾巴以来，已经过去了一个星期

他也忍受了一个星期，他被抓破了洞的毛衣，打碎的餐具，撕碎的床单，以及时不时都要清理，打扫的地板

问为什么都由他来打扫？

废话那当然是因为如果给现在的但丁一把扫帚，他只会把一切变得更糟。

他的那些本能反应好像随时会夺去理智，前天尼禄已经用镜片偶然反射出的光点试验过了，但丁像是只脑袋不太灵光的猫咪，撅起屁股摆动尾巴的尖端，用手去不断抓捧他反射在墙上的晃动的光斑，浑然不觉尼禄快要抽过气的笑声。

然而最后的结果是但丁撕破了墙纸，在墙体上留下了魔人的灼痕

想到这，尼禄的胃又抽搐起来，甚至，他小臂上早已消失的抓痕与咬痕都开始隐隐作痛。

“抱歉小子，” 坐起身的但丁密码撅起嘴唇，那表情看起来没有丝毫歉意， “你知道的，这很难控制得住。”

“那这呢？” 他指指一地的碎玻璃，抬高自己的音量， “见鬼的这已经是第二个了！”

“嘿！” 猫咪抚了抚耳朵抱怨尼禄过大的吼声， “是这玩意自己要立在柜子的边缘！”

“哈，所以是花瓶的错喽？”

暴怒的尼禄伸手去拽但丁的衣领，一下子将他的上半身提了起来，对方突然的袭击使但丁的耳朵向后折平，同样皱起鼻子，圆形的瞳孔缩起，他用力后仰身体，企图挣开尼禄的钳制

论蛮力当然是尼禄更胜一筹，莫名猫化所带来的野性也一部分地抑制住了但丁那老练的经验带来的格斗技巧，于是他们就这样直白地在沙发上扭打起来，但丁努力分开两人的距离，将重心压在沙发边缘的扶手上，腾起腰蜷腿踩向尼禄的肩膀，试图将他压向沙发的另一侧

尼禄立即反应过来，他连忙翻身卸去压在自己腰腹上的腿，抽出自己的脚去踢踹但丁的腰侧，将他推向沙发的边缘

但丁的屁股短暂腾空后便向地板滑去，他抓住男孩的小腿肚，利用自己的体重将他一起拉下来，顺势蹬上尼禄的胸膛，看着他的后脑勺磕向地板

砰得一声，男孩吃痛的表情看起来十分好笑，于是猫咪笑起来，那对立起的耳朵抖了抖，尾巴也从身后高高翘起，得意地摇晃了两下，下一秒便被对方的鞋底踩住了脸，同样倒在地上

不得不说他们的现在姿势看起来毫无美感，甚至像是幼稚园里争夺糖果的小鬼，毫无技巧地在地板上滚来滚去。交缠的两双腿都在暗自使力，试图压制对方，恍惚间让尼禄想起了他与但丁的初遇，于是他猛吸一口气，一下子掰开但丁压在他肩膀上的小腿，毫不犹豫地借用腰力腾起上半身，顶起膝盖压上但丁的大腿，突然被挤压的股四头肌抽搐起来，但丁怪叫一声，毛茸茸的脑袋似乎炸了毛，呲开嘴对男孩露出尖牙

看来最后的胜者是饲主

尼禄按住但丁的四肢，他们喘息着，一同平复快速跳动的心脏，但丁被他笼罩在阴影之下，他不再反抗，倒不如说他根本就没在认真打架，硌人的地板并不舒适，于是他拍掉尼禄的手爬起来坐回沙发，深吸了一口气翘起腿，翻开自己的杂志

“与其在这里浪费体力，不如先管管那边的窗帘。”

经他的提醒，尼禄这才注意到窗台边掉落的东西是什么，厚重的帘布变成了几节，布料上的花纹被勾划出杂乱的丝线，团成了球状待在墙角

刚刚平息的恨意再一次顺着他发热的后脑勺蔓延到指尖，尼禄站起来，向但丁那张故作随意的脸伸出了手

“你这个坏东西。”

他掐住男人的下巴，用力向沙发靠背后压去，但丁被迫仰起脖颈，猛然瞪大的蓝眼睛中竟然还透着一丝无辜

“坏猫咪。”

他咬着发痒的牙根，恨恨地重复着。

而但丁像是放弃了抵抗，瞥下眼睛波澜不惊地望着他，蹭起的怒火就这样被他的表情平熄了一半，可飙升的肾上腺素还无处发泄，男孩呼着粗气，低头一口咬上了但丁黑色项圈上跳动的喉结。

“嘶……” 男孩的牙齿刺透了皮肤，一点点磨损着喉管外的组织，但丁颤抖着笑起来，缩起脖子扒开男孩的脑袋

尼禄可不打算就这样放过他，男孩咽下嘴里的血味，开始撕扯他的上衣

“噢，” 男人舔舔唇，“所以说，是要惩罚我吗？”

尼禄愣了一下，随即反应过来，他一把扯掉但丁的裤子，跪上沙发，压低自己的声音

“是的，我要惩罚你。”

但丁仰起头，两对毛茸茸的耳朵晃了晃，他扭扭身子，以最舒适的角度陷入沙发里，抬起双腿环住了尼禄的腰，叹息着眯起眼睛

“那就快来吧。”

他咬住男孩伸过来的手指，用更加尖利的虎牙轻轻划过他指腹的薄茧，拱起光裸的屁股摩擦男孩的大腿，唾液很快流满了尼禄的掌心，他抽出手将黏腻的液体涂抹在洞口，和但丁已经开始分泌的肠液汇合

但丁抬高脑袋看着对方细长的手指探了进来，只进入了两个骨节，绕着肉环来回打转，却似乎不想继续深入，他呻吟起来，圈着尼禄的腿开始使力，用脚后跟抵住对方的后腰，无声地催促着主人给予他更多的快感

“你很着急？”

尼禄挑起眉，一只手抚摸起但丁的阴茎，圆润的指甲抠过流水的马眼，引起男人的一阵痉挛，他的阴茎不过半勃，尼禄过早的刺激带来的疼痛远大于快感，他放开声音淫叫着，尾巴讨好地缠上男孩的手腕，抗议着他不温柔的动作。

好在尼禄往他的肉穴里又添了根手指，更加深入地探索起来，拂过前列腺上更加湿润的软肉，一下下地戳刺起来，逐渐攀升的快感让但丁眯起眼睛，男孩似乎放弃了前戏，只专注于刺激那一点，按压的频率越来越快，但丁发出了猫叫一样的声音，他就要射了

一只手就这么圈住了他的根部，但丁的大腿颤抖起来，涌向大脑的快感被强行打断，他睁开眼睛，才发现尼禄正笑着打量他

男孩的表情坏得失真，莫名的既视感使但丁呆滞地看着尼禄，男孩脱下自己的内裤，深色的肉棒压住但丁的开始摩擦，而那只不安分的手甚至开始掐弄他的龟头

但丁受不了了，男孩的坏心思一览无余，他抓住靠背，摆动肩膀想要向后蹭去，摆脱男孩紧锢住自己的手，却被对方一把抓住了脚踝，他的另一只手扒住但丁的大腿将他捞了回来，发硬的阴茎戳到了柔软的会阴处，引得但丁哼咛出声

尼禄将迷糊的猫咪翻了个过，拍拍他的屁股示意他跪起来，但丁抖了两下，那条尾巴翘起来抚过尼禄的鼻子，绒毛带来的瘙痒感让他想打喷嚏

尼禄吸吸鼻子，掰开两瓣柔软的脂肪团，臀缝里那个殷红的小口正一张一合地收缩着，饥渴地流出透明的肠液。尼禄握着自己的阴茎轻抵在穴口出，看那狭小的洞口迫不及待地嘬着他的龟头

“快点……”

但丁晃了晃自己屁股，埋进垫子里的声音闷闷地催促起来，直到尼禄的睾丸碰到被彻底撑开的肉环，两人都发出了满足的叹息，但丁一下又一下地夹紧臀部来收缩肠肉吸附体内的阴茎，擅自摆动软绵的腰向后移动，看起来就像在利用尼禄的肉棒自慰

男孩抬手在不安分的臀肉上打了两巴掌，掐起但丁的腰抽插起来，看着湿润的媚肉因他的动作不断被翻出又回缩，他用力地顶着胯，撞在在但丁的肉屁股上形成粘腻的水声，蔓延过两人的皮肤，沙发都跟随着他们的动作摇晃起来，一同搅动着猫咪迷乱的意识

“呜啊……慢一点……”

但丁塌腰翘臀，那双银白的耳朵混乱地前后抖动，尼禄抬起手，按压住但丁发颤的尾根，男人那漂亮的背部肌肉收缩着，拱起的肩胛骨带动着上方的斜方肌，因蒙上一层薄汗而显得更加色情，两个诱人的腰窝间凹深的腰线随着脊骨不断扭动，在灯光下变换着阴影

尼禄顺着脊骨一路向上按压，捏住圆润的肩头，迫使但丁撑起酸软的胳膊抬起身子，像发情的母猫一样摆出受孕的姿势，高翘的尾巴晃动两下，又柔软地贴近尼禄的皮肤，半缠住他的脖子，收缩的媚肉吐露出更多的淫水，迫不及待地准备吸取雄性的精液

但丁红润的后颈紧绷着，尼禄按压着抚平那块肌肉，贴着他脖颈上滑腻的皮肤，将自己的手指挤压进了皮质的项圈里

突然减少的空间阻碍了男人的吐息，他摇摆起来，撅起屁股追逐男孩的胯部，试图通过取悦对方换取自由，可他的男孩并没有松手，反而变本加厉地往紧窄的空隙内增添手指，项圈的边缘近一部收紧了，黑色的薄片几乎要陷进猫咪细软的颈肉里

“松，咳...快松手……”

但丁艰难地吐息着，来自喉管的压迫阻隔了大脑的传感，逐渐失去控制的感官使他的眼睛忍不住上翻，张开的嘴唇无法阻止口水流过他的下巴，一点一点滴落在沙发垫上

他乞求着，喘息的声音越来越弱，窒息的生理性恐慌在体内扩散，意识已经逐渐涣散，而该死的那根阴茎还在不停地向里面戳刺，前列腺被不断顶过，结肠末端最狹细的部位仿佛快要被戳破，肉棒的尖端与凸起的筋脉不停摩擦内里的嫩肉，强迫着他跟随这强烈的快感狂欢

“你该说什么？”

尼禄一只手掐住但丁的腰，不断被拍打的两瓣臀肉泛起肉浪，一直翻滚到他手指的压痕处。

“主...主人，” 但丁沙哑的声音从喉咙里挤出， “求你……”

他重复着尼禄几天前教给他的称谓，快要失去意识的猫咪已经失去了对头上的耳朵和那根尾巴的控制，它们无力地耷拉着，活像是遭到虐待的本体已经失去灵魂

“求你……尼禄，呜啊……”

男孩终于去触碰可怜猫咪发抖的前端，只是一下抚摸便让但丁抽搐着射在了他的手上。但丁无声地嘶鸣着，颤抖的膝盖几乎就要跪不住，尼禄松开了拽紧项圈的手，俯下身抱起他，亲吻他汗湿的后颈

但丁高潮过后的肉穴痉挛地缴着他，他不得不放慢动作来等待强烈的射精感消散，然后再次破开那滑嫩的甬道

喘息声同时从两人的喉咙中发出，尼禄愉悦又满足的谓叹盖过了但丁委屈的呜咽，他随着尼禄的节奏晃动着，已经瘫软的阴茎一下一下地垂着，可怜地向沙发垫流水

很明显坏猫咪已经得到了惩罚，而那谄媚的穴肉还在吸吮尼禄已经饱胀着跳动的阴茎，殷勤地等待他颁发最后的糖果

但丁就在这时扭过身子攀上他的肩膀，尼禄惊讶于他优异的柔韧性，暖色的灯光透过他的发梢，将那双眼睛照得通亮，尼禄勾起唇角，低头吻上那已经被泪水沾湿的脸颊

他的猫咪只在这时才显得那么听话又可爱

可很明显他错了，一个喘息之间，银白的猫咪咬住了他的下唇，伸出利爪掐入他的肩头，撕出鲜红的血痕

“你这个，” 他随着男孩的动作抽噎着， “呜啊...小混蛋！”

他的声音还残留着刚被凌虐过后的磨砂感，急促的喘息被尼禄加快的动作撞碎，男孩没有再与他斗嘴，他咬紧牙关掰过但丁的大腿，保持着插入的姿势将他翻转过来，粗糙的茎身再次擦过那饱受折磨的软肉，尼禄抬高他的腰，最后冲刺起来

不应期敏感的甬道亦如但丁已经经不起折磨的大脑，粗硬的茎身顶开顺服的媚肉，擦过疲软的敏感点操进结肠，猫咪终于崩溃地哭泣起来，他睁大涣散的浅色瞳孔，随着滚烫的精液射进深处发出高亢的叫声，痉挛着扒住身上人的脖子，透明的潮吹水从他被撑满的后穴内喷涌出来，一股一股流在沙发上

尼禄深吸了一口气，抹掉了自己肩膀上的血迹，下面已经没有了任何伤痕。

他现在需要打扫的已经不止是地板，还有粘糊糊的沙发

不过首先，他要先把这只带着项圈的大猫抱回屋，再给他洗个热水澡。


End file.
